Death's Favorite
by XxShadowfangxX
Summary: When Harry was Kissed and his soul is gone...not if three immortals have another say in the matter. Harry is reborn as Kyoko Mogami...as a girl...did I mention the guys around her are perverts and want her? Poor Kyoko.
1. Chapter 1

I have no clue where I am going to go with these story just a small ideal. It was an evil plot bunnie that attacked when I was reading Skip Beat fanfiction today so I thought why not. Grammer and spelling are not my strong suit so you have been warned. Other warnings are as followed: #1 Kyoko is a female Harry Potter #2 this most likely will turn into a all/Kyoko(Harry) #3 the characters are probable going to be slightly ooc Kyoko a main one #4 rated m for some language and if I get the nerve to write lemons. Last one is this is only my second story and first in a crossover sooo...please play nice. If you don't like it dont read it. I am not a fan of long author notes so this will only be my big one and I am lazy...that being said this will be my only disclaimer. Hope you find the chapter entertaining and please reveiw to let me know if I should write more for the story.

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter or Skip Beat or make any money on this story. The only thing that is mine is the story ideal and that is it.

Chapter 1

"I sentence Harry James Potter age sixteen to a Dementor's Kiss for killing an innocent pureblood of the name Tom Marvolo Riddle in cold blood." Announced the new Prime Minister of Magic Albus Dumbledore his wand produced a bang finalising his decision.

Harry watched in shock and horror as the crowd roared their approval. His best friends and the ones he considered family being the ones that were the loudest. Harry felt his heart break in a million pieces at the look of greed and joy in their eyes at his death sentence.

Albus Dumbledore had evil smirk on his face as called for them to bring in the Dementor. As Harry felt the bone deep chill sinking in and the screams of his mother he started fighting to get free of the chair he was chained to and scream his innocence. But with his magic bound to his core unable to get free and the silence spell cast on him all he could do was watch as the Dementer lowered it's hood and reaching with it's decaying-looking hands towards his face.

He screamed with pain as flashs of memories of his mother's death, the graveyard, Sirius falling, the last stand agianst Voldemort and then the most painful the looks of joy and gread on faces of those he had loved. He felt something gentle touch his lips and he remembered no more.

In the courtroom the Dementor removed it's lips from Harry's. A small trail of mist going into its mouth. It gave the soulless boy's face a caress a gesture unseen by the loud cheering crowd before it was lead back out.

Standing side by side invisible to all mortals was Fate, Magic and Death. Fate walked up to the body of Harry sadly."Poor child this was never supose to be your fate." she mumbled.

"Those gready fools. They will regret what they have done to our favorite." Magic growled at the wizard and witches as they celebrated.

Death was silent as he looked at the fragile soul in his hands that his creation had kissed. If he wished he could easily return the soul back to it's still alive body but, he thought as he curled his hands protectively around the soul they don't deserve him back. He growled at the fools. As death he was not suppose to play favorites like his sisters did but on that fateful Halloween night when he went to collect soul of the little one he the might death was wrapped around the little soul's tiny fingers. It filled his soul with fury watching how his little one grew up. He got a thoughtful look as he stared at soul that he has came to see as one of his own as an ideal came to mind.

Fate suddenly turned around with a smile on her face. "That is a perfect ideal!" She exclaimed happily seeing the future of what Death had in mind. "There will be hardship and challenge but the end result for the little one will be all that is deserved."

Magic had a look of confusing before she read what was in their minds before a look of understanding came to her face before she chuckled. "They will have to work hard though. The little one will be clueless with the matter of the heart after the heart break of this one." She sighed sadly looking at the soul in Death's hands.

"Shall I then?" He asked. They both nodded in agreement. Fate put her hands over Death's and Magic put her's on top of theirs. The soul in their hands glowed a bright light before slowly starting to disappear.

"Live your life as it was meant to be in this one filled with love, laughter and joy." Fate stated sadly.

"Let the joy and wonder you first felt with magic not be tainted by the bad memories from this life." Magic said with a small smile.

Before the last of the soul was gone Death spoke one last time. "Farewell Harry Potter my beloved child enjoy your new life in a new world."

"So mote it be!" all three said as one as a bright flash went off and the soul of one male Harry Potter was reborn as one female Kyoko Mogami. 


	2. Chapter 2

Wow I was not expecting all of the favorites, follows and reviews. Thank you all! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Chapter 2

Decaying-looking hands reaching for him and grabbing his face moving him closer to it's mouth but before they touched Kyoko woke up with a gasp. She laid in her bed trembling as the memories of how she died ran through her head. She turned and looked at her alarm clock and groaned seeing that it was only four thirty in the morning.  
>She started getting flashbacks of her old life every since that bastard broke her heart.<p>

The mere thought of Sho had her grudge demons come flying out saying all the ways they were going to get revenge on him.

At first the flashbacks had just seemed like bad dreams but the more she remembered of Harry's life she realized that it was her life!  
>It had been such a shock that night when she had realized that and it was all Ren Tsuruga fault. When he had tricked her that day when she found out about the Love Me section it had triggered Harry's memories of getting betrayed and his death in that nights dreams. It was not pleasant remembering those feelings she has felt near her death.<p>

She started chuckling evilly at the memory of another dream she had though. When Death had first appeared in her dream she almost fainted till he started telling her what they had done by giving her a new life and one other thing they did after her soul left. Those bastards that betrayed her started losing their magic one by one and then the magical creatures that was once scorned by them kicked them out into the muggle world with no money. The best part was those that were the Death Eaters and those in the Order including that damn Dumbledore got tossed into the loony bin for ranting about magic.

"I still can't believe that got I turned into a girl though." sighed Kyoko looking at her dainty hand coming out of her daze. A thought of princes and fairies suddenly came to mind. "Kyaa! And I turned into such a girly one too." screamed Kyoko in horror rolling around on her bed grabbing her head. Her old male pride taking a big blow because of that and then the sudden thought of how he turned into a fangirl for another guy made the formal male cry as the rest of his pride was destroyed.

Meanwhile in the next room over

"Darling Kyoko is doing it again." Taisho's Wife said to her husband. He grunted in agreement trying to ignore the screams and banging.

Kyoko sighed from cocoon of blankets on the floor from were she rolled complety off the bed in her fit from earlier. If she was just Harry she would never have just done that but sixteen years of living as Kyoko with only a few of Harry's quirks coming out but no memory has turned her into a very different person then what she had been as Harry.

Which is not a bad thing she mused as she moved like a caterpillar getting back on her bed. She did not have a happy life back then as Harry granted this life has not been happily every after either she thought with a glare to Sho's poster and the smaller one of Ren but still it is much better then the first time around. She sadly does not seem to have magic anymore other then her being able to move a lot faster when she want to and a couple small things but the knowledge that it was real and she once had it sent her into fairy land dancing with all the magical creatures that she knows of and those she doesn't.

After a few minutes she came out of her daydream with a deep sigh before closing her eyes hoping to at least get a little more sleep before she goes to LME for her first day of work. For some reason the uniform for the Love Me section was not ready yet but they said it will be in tomorrow. Hopefully they will not be girly.

Tomorrow will be the first step of revenge against the bastard. She started to laugh evilly at her thoughts having him beg for forgiveness at using her. Her demons wispering ideals and pranks she could pull on him after all she is the son well now daughter and Goddaughter of the Marauders. She feel asleep with a big grin on face dreaming of what she could do to him.

Elsewhere

Sho woke up suddenly when a chill went down his spine and a sense that was something bad was coming. He shook it off as his imagination and turned back over falling into a restless sleep. Unknowen to him there was a couple of Kyoko's demons giggling evilly circling over his head. 


End file.
